callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Rifle
A is a type of firearm featured in the Call of Duty series designed specifically for extreme-distance precision shooting. Sniper Rifles excel at long range, where the high power, accuracy, and zoom (given by the attached scope) allow players to kill enemies at ranges other weapons would be unable to do. Sniper rifles are also one of the few weapon classes that do not lose damage over range. However, Sniper Rifles do not perform well at close range, as they have very low hipfire accuracy, long ADS times, and little peripheral vision prior to Call of Duty: Ghosts. Sniper Rifles come in bolt-action and semi-automatic modes, and in rare cases burst fire. Bolt-action Sniper Rifles have high power, allowing for reliable one-shot kills. However, these Sniper Rifles have high recoil and a low rate of fire, due to cycling the bolt between each shot. Players tend to use sniper rifles because of convenience over long range, as most other weapons (even with high accuracy) do not have a very long range. They also tend to have a higher accuracy when aiming down the sights due to its attached scope. Semi-automatic and burst Sniper Rifles are much more diverse than bolt-action. The semi-automatic and burst Sniper Rifles can have high power and recoil, or low power and recoil, allowing for follow-up shots if the first did not kill. Semi-automatic Sniper Rifles can be fired as fast as the user can shoot (aside from Black Ops, as all semi-automatic sniper rifles have a firecap, and the AS50 in Modern Warfare 3), unlike bolt-action Sniper Rifles. Sniping in Modern Warfare 3 has been changed drastically. Instead of the base damage being 70 for all the sniper rifles, it has been raised to 98 (with the exception of the Dragunov and the RSASS, which are still 70). The damage multipliers for all the sniper rifles are the same, providing the same effect as previous games where some rifles would result in one shot kills from the stomach up and others would only be from the neck and head. In addition, going prone with a sniper rifle in Modern Warfare 3 has a massive benefit of reducing recoil to almost negligent amounts, allowing for rapid follow-up shots on any rifle, even the Barrett .50cal. List of Sniper Rifles in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive Kar98k menu icon CoD1.png|Kar98k Mosin-Nagant menu icon CoD1.png|Mosin-Nagant Springfield menu icon CoD1.png|Springfield ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour *Kar98k *Mosin-Nagant *Springfield *Lee-Enfield *Gewehr 43 Call of Duty 2 '' Kar98k menu icon CoD2.png|Kar98k Mosin-Nagant Scoped Third Person CoD2.png|Mosin-Nagant Springfield menu icon CoD2.png|Springfield Lee-Enfield third person CoD2.png|Lee-Enfield Gewehr 43 model CoD2.png|Gewehr 43 '' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *Springfield *Kar98k Call of Duty 3 '' Kar98k CoD3.png|Kar98k Springfield CoD3.png|Springfield Lee-Enfield CoD3.jpg|Lee-Enfield (Campaign only) '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' M40A3 menu icon CoD4.png|M40A3 M21 menu icon CoD4.png|M21 Dragunov menu icon CoD4.png|Dragunov R700 menu icon CoD4.png|R700 Barrett .50 menu icon CoD4.png|Barrett .50cal '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *M40A3 *Dragunov Call of Duty: World at War '' Springfield menu icon WaW.png|Springfield Arisaka menu icon WaW.png|Arisaka Mosin-Nagant menu icon WaW.png|Mosin-Nagant Kar98k menu icon WaW.png|Kar98k PTRS-41 menu icon WaW.png|PTRS-41 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' Codwawff kar98kground.png|Kar98k Lee-Enfield 3rd person WaWFF.png|Lee-Enfield Type 99 3rd person WaWFF.png|Arisaka '' Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) *Springfield *Type 97 *Mosin-Nagant *Kar-98k *Lee-Enfield Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention Barrett .50 menu icon MW2.png|Barrett .50cal WA2000 menu icon MW2.png|WA2000 M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR/M21 EBR Dragunov third person view MW2.png|Dragunov (Campaign only) R700 menu icon CoD4.png|R700 (Obtainable only through console commands) M40A3 menu icon CoD4.png|M40A3 (Obtainable only through console commands) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M40A3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon *Sniper Rifle Call of Duty: Black Ops '' Dragunov Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Dragunov WA2000 menu icon BO.png|WA2000 Menu mp weapons l96a1.png|L96A1 PSG1 menu icon BO.png|PSG1 Mosin-Nagant Third Person BO.png|Mosin-Nagant (Campaign only) Kar98k menu icon WaW.png|Kar98k (Original Zombies Maps only) Arisaka menu icon WaW.png|Arisaka (Original Zombies Maps only) Scavenger Weapon.png|Scavenger (categorized as a Wonder Weapon, Zombies only) '' Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Barrett .50cal 3rd person MW2.PNG|Barrett .50cal Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 A noticeable change from past ''Call of Duty ''games are the sniper rifle's in ''Modern Warfare 3 ''have their base damage set at 98 by default, whereas in previous installments it was 70. This is because the Perk Stopping Power has been removed, which was key to sniping in ''Modern Warfare 2. This makes sniper rifles much more likely to score a one shot kill, even with a suppressor. The lower power sniper rifles (Dragunov & RSASS ) have their base damage at 70. '' Barrett .50cal Create-a-Class MW3.png|Barret .50cal L118A1 menu icon MW3.png|L118A Dragunov Create-a-Class MW3.png|Dragunov AS50 menu icon MW3.png|AS50 RSASS Menu Icon MW3.png|RSASS MSR CaC MW3.png|MSR Mk14 menu icon MW3.png|M14 EBR (Campaign Only) '' ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *Dragunov *M40A3 *Barret .50cal *Scoped M14 Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' SVU-AS Menu Icon BOII.png|SVU-AS DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR 50 Ballista Menu Icon BOII.png|Ballista XPR-50 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|XPR-50 Dragunov menu icon BOII.png|Dragunov (Campaign Only) Barrett M82A1 menu icon BOII.png|Barrett M82A1 (Campaign and Zombies Only) Storm PSR Menu Icon BOII.png|Storm PSR (Classified under Special) '' Call of Duty Online '' AS50 menu icon CoDO.png|AS50 CheyTac M200 menu icon CoDO.png|CheyTac M200 M21 EBR menu icon CoDO.png|M21 EBR MSR menu icon CoDO.png|Remington MSR Type85 Evolution menu icon CoDO.png|Type85 Evolution WA2000 menu icon CoDO.png|Walther 2000 '' *Additionally, the Freedom shotgun can be toggled to sniper rifle mode. Call of Duty: Ghosts In ''Ghosts, the sniper rifles' scopes does not fill the entire screen when aiming (similarly to the Storm PSR from Call of Duty: Black Ops II); the scopes are now dual render, allowing the player to see outside the scope while aiming, although it is very blurry. Ghosts also features a new class of similar rifles: the Marksman Rifles. '' L115 model CoDG.png|L115 USR model CoDG.png|USR Lynx model CoDG.png|Lynx VKS model CoDG.png|VKS MaverickA2 CoDG.png|Maverick-A2 (Onslaught DLC) Remote Sniper side view Struck Down CoDG.png|Dragunov Remote Sniper (Campaign; Mounted Only) '' ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' Lynx menu icon AW.png|Lynx MORS menu icon AW.png|MORS NA-45 menu icon AW.png|NA-45 Atlas 20mm menu icon AW.png|Atlas 20mm SVO menu icon AW.png|SVO (added via update) '' Call of Duty: Heroes *M40A3 *Storm PSR Call of Duty: Black Ops III '' Drakon Gunsmith model BO3.png|Drakon Locus Gunsmith model BO3.png|Locus P-06 Gunsmith model BO3.png|P-06 SVG-100 Gunsmith model BO3.png|SVG-100 RSA Interdiction Gunsmith model BO3.png|RSA Interdiction (added via update) DBSR-50 Gunsmith model BO3.png|DBSR-50 (added via update) '' Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare '' KBS Longbow menu icon IW.png|KBS Longbow EBR-800 menu icon IW.png|EBR-800 Widowmaker menu icon IW.png|Widowmaker DMR-1 menu icon IW.png|DMR-1 Trek-50 Model IW.png|Trek-50 (added via update) Proteus Model IW.png|Proteus (added via update) TF-141 Menu Icon IW.png|TF-141 (Classic weapon) M1 menu icon IW.png|M1 (Classic weapon) Ballista EM3 Model IW.png|Ballista EM3 ''(categorized as a heavy weapon) '' *Additionally, the Stalker epic variant of the UDM handgun is modified via Sniper Mod. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered '' M40A3 Model MWR.png|M40A3 M21 Model MWR.png|M21 Dragunov Model MWR.png|Dragunov R700 Model MWR.png|R700 Barrett .50cal Model MWR.png|Barrett .50cal D-25S Model MWR.png|D-25S (added via update) S-Tac Aggressor Menu Icon MWR.png|S-Tac Aggressor (added via update) '' Call of Duty: WWII '' Karabin menu icon WWII.png|Karabin Lee Enfield menu icon WWII.png|Lee Enfield M1903 menu icon WWII.png|M1903 Kar98k menu icon WWII.png|Kar98k '' Scope Glint mission "Hidden"]] Scope Glint is an weapon effect featured in ''Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'''' and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It allows the player to better see the concealed enemies that use a sniper rifle (in most games). From time to time, their sniper scope will glint, and player can easily spot and kill them. Using an ACOG will essentially cancel the effect of scope glint. In ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, scope glint is featured in multiplayer at all times when a player with a sniper is aiming down sights. This puts snipers at a huge disadvantage at times because now enemies if aware can easily spot them. The only time there is no glint is when one is using the EBR-800 - Osiris epic prototype. Examples #In all Modern Warfare 2, Black Ops, Black Ops II, Ghosts and Advanced Warfare missions that have enemy snipers. #In the World at War level "Vendetta", when the player needs to kill the German sniper in the building with the banners. #During Yuri's flashback in Modern Warfare 3. #''Infinite Warfare'' multiplayer sniping. Gallery Scope Glint Whiskey Hotel MW2.png|A scope glint of the Dragunov Scope Glint Crash Site BO.png|Scope Glint in Black Ops, mission "Crash Site" Scope Glint Pripyat MW3.png|Scope glint of the Barrett .50cal Scope Glint Time and Fate BO2.png|A Scope Glint effect in Black Ops II, in the mission "Time and Fate" Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II a smoke trail will follow a bullet when fired. *In Call of Duty: Ghosts, the new scoped view is only applied in multiplayer and Extinction; in campaign it still fills the whole screen like in previous games. However, this is fixed in the next-gen versions, where it is applied in campaign as well. * In ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'''', ''all HUD icons for the sniper rifles lack the scope. Category:Weapon Types